The feel
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: yayoi menolak jun? apakah mungkin terjadi?


**Hai, readers! Senang bertemu kalian. Maaf acount lama saya yang "fay yaye" tidak bias dibuka lagi jadi aku sekarang buat baru. Hehehe. Maaf. **

**Kali ini saya akan menceritakan tentang hubungan cerita cinta yayoi dan misugi, memang jauh sekali dari cerita aslinya, mudah mudahan menarik**

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review ya! Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

_**Captain Tsubasa© Yoichi Takahashi**_

_**~The Feel © jasmine faizun~**_

Beberapa lagu jazz klasik masih mengalun dari MP3 milik Jun. Mulutnya ikut menyanyikan lagu itu mengikuti irama lagunya. Jun terlihat begitu menjiwainya. Memang ada yang lain dalam diri Jun. Setelah setahun persahabatannya dengan Yayoi berjalan. Susah senang dilaluinya bersama. Yayoi memang sahabat yang baik dan manis. Kenyataanya memang begitu. Bukan Jun berlebihan dalam menilainya. Sahabat yang di saat duka selalu menghibur dan di saat suka selalu hadir untuk berbagi tawa. Yayoi pernah berkata bahwa semua saran dari Jun selalu ia ikuti dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Di mana ada Jun disitu pasti ada ada Yayoi. Begitulah hampir setiap ada kesempatan mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama. Tak ada pikiran yang "aneh". Tak ada perasaan apa-apa termasuk cinta!.

Tapi kenapa Yayoi sampai saat ini belum juga punya pacar ? Padahal Yayoi termasuk gadis yang disukai banyak laki laki, yah jawabanya adalah yayoi itu gadis yang sulit jatuh cinta. Yayoi tidak sembarangan dalam menilai seorang pria. Inilah yang membuat Jun takut. Takut perasaannya hanya akan menjadi permainan waktu semata. Waktu yang entah sampai kapan akan membuat Jun terombang-ambing oleh cinta. Apakah ini cinta? Ya, ini adalah cinta. Ah, Jun terus memendam perasaannya. Sampai-sampai suatu ketika Jun dikecam oleh perasaan cemburu. Perasaan yang dulu tak pernah ada kini muncul. Cemburu saat Yayoi menceritakan, ada pria yang menyukainya. Apakah cemburu pertanda cinta? Seperti kebanyakan orang berkata bahwa cemburu tidak mencerminkan rasa cinta tapi mencerminkan kegelisahan. Jun benar-benar gelisah. Lama lama batinya pun tersiksa. Ada keinginan yang harus diutarakan. Tentang masalah perasaan Jun yang tidak karuan tentang Yayoi. Hanya tidak ada keberanian. Jun takut jika Yayoi membencinya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Kemudian akhirnya Jun berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi tidak bisa, tapi yang ia dapat menjadi rasa sayang yang semakin membara. Apakah salah jika Jun ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih hangat bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat? Hmm, Jun harus berani. Harus berani ambil segala resikonya.

"Yayoi, aku mencintaimu" kata Jun akhirnya setelah sekian lama dipendamnya. "Aku akan serius denganmu dan mau menyayangimu seutuhnya".

Ia pandangi wajah Yayoi. Tak ada amarah di wajahnya yang ada hanya tangis. ,Yayoi menangis. Jun makin pertama kalinya Jun melihat Yayoi menangis.

"Kenapa Yayoi? Apakah kata-kata ku membuat kau sakit hati?"

Yayoi menggeleng. Sambil masih terisak ia coba menjelaskan ke Jun. Jun siap mendengarkan jawaban Yayoi. Apapun itu meskipun kata "tidak" sekalipun. Dan benar juga, kata tidak yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ya, Jun harus menerimanya. Rasanya dada terasa mau sesak, gerimis serasa hujan badai. Sepinya malam itu terasa lebih sunyi seolah hanya mereka berdua saja di alam ini. Tak ada suara hewan atau serangga yang meramaikan bumi.

"Maaf ya?" tangan Yayoi menggenggam jemari Jun. Jun terdiam. "Kau pasti kecewa dengan jawabanku, ya? Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak ada 'rasa' denganmu. Aku hanya takut perasaan ini hanya ilusi aja".

"Yayoi, Jika cinta ini beban biarkan aku menghilang. Jika cinta ini kesalahan biarkan aku memohon maaf. Jika cinta ini hutang biarkan aku melunasinya. Tapi jika cinta ini suatu anugerah maka biarkanlah aku mencintai dan menyayangimu sampai nafas terakhirku" Jun tetap tidak yakin akan perasaannya. Jun merasa Yayoi akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Kemudian dipeluknya Yayoi erat-erat. Dibelainya rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang begitu baik" kata Yayoi masih dalam pelukan Jun. "Biarlah hubungan kita tetap terjalin bebas tanpa terbatas ruang dan waktu. Lagipula perjalanan cinta kita nantinya akan abadi, ataukah putus di tengah jalan? Persahabatan bisa jadi awal percintaan tapi akhir dari suatu percintaan kadang juga menjadi permusuhan. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada kita, Jun"

Jun mulai merenungi kata-kata Yayoi. Dilepaskannya pelukannya kemudian dipandanginya wajah Yayoi dalam-dalam. Ternyata Jun masih bisa menikmati senyum manis Yayoi. Masih bisa merasakan sejuknya tatapan Yayoi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan semuanya itu.

"Aku rela menjadi lilin walau sinarnya redup tapi tidak habis dimakan api bisa memberi cahaya dan menerangi hatimu" kata Jun sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Yayoi.

"Iya, Jun. karena hati hanya dapat mencintai sekejap. Kaki hanya bisa melangkah jauh dan lelah. Busana tak selamanya indah dalam tubuh. Tapi memiliki sahabat sepertimu adalah keabadian yang tak mungkin kulupakan" begitu pinta Yayoi disambut senyum Jun. Mereka saling berpelukan lagi. Tanpa beban tanpa terbatas ruang dan waktu. apakah jun dapat menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya berlama-lama ?

_Only time will tell_

_Note: maaf ya kalau kurang menarik, maklum baru belajar_


End file.
